Whitetip's Journey Episode 2
by Hypnobrai
Summary: Whitetip is trying to survive with her 3 hatchlings. They are being followed by 2 evil Velociraptor males, Drax and Klax, tune in to find out what happens throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1: Survival

I hope you enjoy Whitetip's Journey Episode 2. I do not own Episode 1.Wet Season

Whitetip walked along the Gobi Desert, with her 3 hatchlings, Ziggy, Selena, and Blacktip. Whitetip remembered the death of Blue Brow and the two females from her previous pack. She tripped from day dreaming, but got back up. She wasn't sure if she could survive much longer without food or water, so it was time to get a drink.

She pressed on, trying to smell for signs of water. Nothing. Her urge to keep searching was wearing her down. She needed water.

The Next Day

A day later, and Whitetip has found a lake. She begins to drink, along with her hatchlings. Ziggy wanted food. He was starting to make sounds that mean't he was hungry. Selena did too. So did Blacktip, the oldest male. But Whitetip feed any of them because she herself was hungry and there was no prey in sight. It was a very dangerous time.

Whitetip walked along the dunes, listening for any sounds of a killing. She could hear nothing. But then, all of a sudden, a loud Oviraptor screech, and then eating sounds. Maybe a good meal.

When Whitetip saw a Protoceratops carcass, she knew she had to be careful, an Oviraptor could be nearby. She slowly approached the carcass, got her hatchlings close, and started to eat. She was eating at a quick pace, because whatever killed this male Protoceratops must have been deadly.

As she finished eating, another screech came, and it was close. It was a female Oviraptor, coming back from her kill to eat more. A fight was about to break out.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, find out what happens next time! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Whitetip turned to face the Oviraptor, growling and snarling at it, hoping to scare it off. But this didn't work very much. The Oviraptor roared at Whitetip, trying to scare her off too. But neither backed down. A battle was about to start! Whitetip started walking towards the Oviraptor, hoping to drive it away. But this was not working either. So Whitetip lunged at the Oviaptor, kicking it with her feet. The Oviraptor goes down. Then Whitetip turns around to keep eating, but the Oviraptor has recovered. He is down, but not out.

Whitetip turns around. The Oviraptor continues to roar. But this is a hungry, protective mother. Whitetip snarls at the top of her lungs. Then shes runs forward, leaping at the Oviraptor's throat. She misses, and the Oviraptor snaps her arm. But at the same time Whitetip delivers a cut to the Oviraptor's stomach. The Oviraptor growls in pain, turns, and runs. Whitetip slowly gets back up, then goes back to eat the Protoceratops carcass. Her arm is broken. Though it's a handicap, she should survive.

Dry Season

Whitetip is 9 years old. Her hatchlings are growing too. They are looking older. They have stopped drinking milk. They are old enough to hunt small prey. Blacktip has developed a black tip of feather on his head.

Whitetip is about to take the juveniles on their first hunt. First Ziggy will sniff the air. Then Selena will find tracks. Then finally Blacktip will listen for sounds. Ziggy smells eggs. Selena finds Prenocephale tracks. And Blacktip hears the calls of Protoceratops.

Whitetip decides to track the Prenocephale herd's trail. Track after track after track, they follow. Then Blacktip hears the herd eating. They are nearby, but Whitetip first has to spot them first. Nothing. Then a tail was seen. Then 2 Prenocephale, a healthy male, and a sick female. The family moves into the trees. The hunt is about to start.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Will the hunt be successful? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Family Hunt

Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Whitetip goes into position, around a small tree. She moves very quietly, trying not to make noise. Then Blacktip makes a juvenile mistake, and charges early at the sick Prenocephale female. Their only hope is to hope they can catch the Prenocephale, first separating it from the male. Selena tries to drive the male off, but he is not leaving his sick mate that easily. So Ziggy makes a mock charge at the male.

Meanwhile Whitetip and Blacktip try to corner the female, driving it towards a large rock with thick bushes around it. Blacktip makes his first attack of his life and lands on the back of the female. But often hunts are 1/10 succesful, and the female shakes off Blacktip. He does no damage. Whitetip, being the more experienced, leaps and lands on the back of the female.

She uses her hand claws to slash the side of the female. It roars in pain. It shakes off Whitetip, sending her into the bushes.

Meanwhile Ziggy continues to mock charge, but the male isn't running. They will have to inflict minor wounds to drive it away. Selena slashes once at the thick hide of the male Prenocephale. It howls in minor pain, major anger. The male charges, knocking Ziggy down. Ziggy hits the ground hard, but is not about to give up. Selena tries to snarl to distract the male from further injuring Ziggy. This hunt has been very risky so far. They must end it.

Whitetip cannot recover quickly due to being thrown into the deep bush. The female tries to make distress calls to get the male to help. But the male can't help, he is being attacked by Ziggy and Selena. Then the female feels an enormous pain in her stomach. Blacktip has just severely cut her stomach open, leaving a large flesh wound. The family of raptors retreat, for now.

The female is mortally wounded, and she only has a few minutes before she collapses. The male knows this, and has no choice but to leave his mate for dead, hoping the raptors will ignore him. His instincts are correct, and after he leaves, the female goes onto the ground. The family of raptors close in, and the female is helpless. The Velociraptors dig in.

They pull hand length chunks of flesh off the carcass, gulping it down, bite after bite. Soon they will eat their fill, but they will need to defend the leftovers from scavengers, because they will want to finish their caracass.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4: Drax and Klax Attack!

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4**. **Im going to make the characters start to talk, since it's boring narrating the entire time. I also decided to continue the story, as I previously pretty much stopped. This time I'll also make the chapters a bit longer.**

Whitetip and her family are eating their fill. They have just taken down a female Prenocephale. They are trying to save nothing, no bones, no leftover meat. They need all of their food for their journey. Soon they will move off.

Later

Two Velociraptors are lying in a cave. They are Klax and Drax. Drax is the larger and tougher male. Klax is the weaker male. They are brothers. "Hello again, brother." Said Drax. "Hey." Said Klax. "What do you want to do today?" "I suppose today should be different. Finally I think we should set out to find and kill Whitetip." Explains Drax. "But how? We have no idea where she is!" said Klax. "We'll find her, idiot!" said Drax.

Back at the kill

"Ok, that's all the food!" said Whitetip. "Why can't we have more?" said Selena. "LOOK OUT SELENA!" yelled Ziggy. Two male Velociraptors, Klax and Drax, grab Selena's throat. She drops dead. "No…" said the family. Whitetip was then struck hard by Klax, hitting the ground hard. "Kill the hatchlings!" ordered Drax.

Whitetip could not get up to help her hatchlings, as she was sent flying into a tree, causing pain in her back and knocking her to the ground.

"Now it's your turn, hatchling!" yelled Drax.

"Not on my watch!" barked back Blacktip.

Blacktip swong around and rammed Drax, but it didn't do much. Drax slid back a bit, but quickly recovered. Now it was his turn. He leaped and slashed at Blacktip's stomach with his lethal hand claws, causing Blacktip to jump over Drax. As he landed, he gave Drax a tail whack to the face, sending Drax to the ground. Blacktip walked up to him.

"You may have thought you have beaten us, but it is only the beginning. We are more than what you think we are. We are not really dinosaurs. We can teleport anywhere in Mongolia. We watch your every move too. So if you think you have just beat us, think again." Said Drax.

After he finished, Drax and Klax teleported to their den in an instant.

As they left, Whitetip had finally managed to recover from the knockdown, but she was now limping from her hurt back.

Ziggy had walked to her sister's body, and began mourning her loss.

Blacktip was still in minor pain from the slashes on his stomach, and he and Whitetip walked over to Ziggy, and sadly told him that they needed to move on.

Back at Drax and Klax's Den

"Man, I'm hungry." Said Klax.

"Oh shut up." Said Drax. "We just ate yesterday, I have more important things to do."

"But yesterday was yesterday, and today is today!" said Klax.

"OH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE OKAY?" screamed Drax.

"Ok, ok. I was just hungry." Ended Klax.

"Now look. We may not be able to handle the family all by ourselves, but I got help. See these mini raptors? They are only a foot long! But they will help, because I have a squad of 10 of them! They will tear the family's flesh to pieces, and we can just sit here and watch!" said Drax.

"But that takes out the fun!" said Klax.

"No, it takes out the PAIN." Said Drax. " Soon we will be the only Velociraptors here, and the Gobi Desert Of Mongolia will be ours! HAHAHAHAHA!

**That's the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed! This story is definitely turning away from what you would watch on Dinosaur Planet, but at least Whitetip is here, right? See you next chapter!**


End file.
